Memoir of a Tamaranean
by Starfire-is-not-a-wimp
Summary: She had a gleam in her eyes today, kind of glazed over and happylike. She couldn’t wait until tonight. Go! Themed. Oneshot.


**_It's what one did while on vacation…._**

_**There's a note at the bottom. Don't read it now, but when you finish, even if you don't happen to finish reading this, well…read it anyway. It's in the colons. And if you have no idea what it meant then forget about it. **_

_**Just a little something for my friend: ZO MY GOD RAE-CHAN! I posted! **_

**_Inspired by a dream I had on New Years' Eve…that I didn't write until April that I didn't type until May!_**

_**Disclaimer: This is the last thing I am going to say before I hand this over to you. Um…I don't Teen Titans.**_

Summery: She had a gleam in her eye today, kind of glazed over happy-like. She couldn't wait until tonight. Go! Themed.

_

* * *

_

_Memoir of a Tamaranean_

The night was dark, but with dark there is light. Stars dotted the sky. A light breeze rustled through the trees. A pleasant feeling had settled over this protected city as its citizens and heroes tucked themselves into a well deserved sleep.

Well, everyone except one.

She was a silhouette against the night sky before the stars seemed to light up the path behind her. Almost casting a long shadow, her bobbing figure floated through the sky like she was walking on air. Her smile was getting goofier and goofier by the minute.

Her name was Starfire. She was a Teen Titan, a part of that light that shone through the dark. Her smile betrayed her good mood. After all today was a very special day.

It all started this morning, when she woke up. Starfire felt the funny tingling inside her as her eyes traveled over to the calendar to check her suspicions. And, well, the rest they say is history.

Her friends questioned her more friendly hugs that morning but she merely shook her head no and smiled even more. Looking in three of her friend's eyes, Starfire saw sparks of remembrance, celebrating today's holidays quietly to themselves. Starfire didn't even bother looking Robin's way. Seeing his slight smile and the embarrassed persona he got whenever they met each other's gaze was enough for Starfire. But Starfire didn't laugh at this because she acted the same way. Yet behind Robin's masked view, her attitude turned dreamier and dreamier.

It was, after all, a very special day. It was a day of founding, of beginnings, of friendship. It was that special day when the Titans first got together and defeated their first enemy. An anniversary to celebrate if any did.

So, Starfire decided to sneak out this night and take herself down memory lane, to hopefully almost relive the day she met her dearest friends, her beloved family.

But with the excitement she also felt as she got closer to her destination, an old fear crept up into her heart. Sure it was a momentous day to look back on, but there were a few parts to not be proud of. Starfire could still see the camera flash before her eyes, the malicious looks of the Gordanians, the thoughts of the strange looking people, confusion, the anger and violence produced all swarmed in her mind. Starfire grabbed her head, shaking it back and forth vigorously almost as if she wanted the bad thoughts to spill out of her ears.

Her eyes peered at the ground as she flew over the famed pizza place. Memories played back at her like a movie. She saw herself banging those handcuffs against the support beam of the pizzeria.

"_Zop! Yark! Mesnef!"_

She giggled at how useless it was. But isn't that always the case with spur of the moment actions?

Almost like her fight with Robin, her soon to be best friend and perhaps a little more. Starfire felt her face flush with the thought of that. Then again, it was a big unknown planet. Who was she to trust?

They met, they fought, and they kissed. Not something that one normally sees. Even so, it was an important moment in her life, the moment where she learned English by physical means, the way her kind of people learned. Starfire knew it didn't mean anything other then that but that didn't stop her stomach from fluttering. She had to kiss him if she were to survive. But still, it just had to be Robin.

Seeing her destination, Starfire rapidly descended towards the ground, a hand over her mouth to stifle any giddy sounds that would have come out otherwise. As soon as she hit the pavement, her fingers grazed it. She could once again feel the guards on her arms, Robin's gentle touch on them claiming he was only going to 'help', that he was only trying to be 'nice'. If only he knew how far his help was going to go.

She could still feel their kiss, her grip on his neck, the first sounds of English rolling off her tongue.

_"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" _

Starfire sat in the street, her knees drawn up, reminiscing. That's all she was here for, really. After all, this was the spot where it all started for Starfire. The spot where one simple action turned her life in a direction she never dreamed about as she uttered those new Earthly words for the first time. It was her first steps to being part of this new planet, this new life.

Starfire marveled at how far those steps had taken her. "5 years?" she whispered to herself. "Has it really been that long?" She rested her head against her knees and closed her eyes, watching her friends' faces swim around.

Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching, she lazily opened her eyes. Once she saw the trademark steel-toed boots, Starfire quickly shut her eyes tight and her smile got wider, if possible.

"Hey Star," Robin said bending over to her. She didn't acknowledge him which only made him smirk. He saw her laughing at her attempts to outsmart him. "I know you're awake."

"Oh!" she moaned her eyes shot open, "I almost tricked you!"

"I don't think so, Star. Think about who you're attempting this at," Robin fired back, his smirk still stretched on his face. Starfire picked up her head a bit, resting it in her palms as Robin took a seat across from her.

"So what has brought you out at such a late hour?" Starfire inquired.

Robin's mask shot up in surprise, "What brought me out! I should ask you the same question!"

"Well…" Starfire's smile turned sheepish, "I was merely celebrating our team's anniversary."

"Oh. Y-you shoulda said something earlier. I mean, I-I could have came…" Robin trailed off, looking down at the floor. A distant look spread across his face.

Starfire looked up the street, adopting the look. "And look where we are, in the same spot…"

Robin snapped out of his trance, "What same spot?" he asked. He looked at her curiously before darting his head back and forth and the realization hit him hard. "Oh-oh, that…spot…" he trailed off, now completely avoiding eye contact with his redheaded friend.

"Well, yes, this is where I…we…" Starfire trailed off as well, also breaking the eye contact.

Robin laughed nervously, trying to break the tension brought upon them. "I-I'm sure everyone remembers that. It's a miracle the others don't joke so much about it," he stuttered.

"You remember then?" Starfire asked, fighting the urge to smile behind her blush. Hope ignited in her eyes.

"Um, y-yeah, _vaguely._ I mean, how-how couldn't I?" Robin stammered. He put a little too much emphasis on the vaguely then he should have.

The hope in Starfire's eyes extinguished by the hurt that clouded over them as she looked away. "I see," she muttered. Starfire knew what she was doing was a little too dramatic and she hated her emotions for it.

"Look Star, it's just…it's just…" There were no excuses for this one, and he couldn't think of anything to at least try and make her smile at him again. He sat in silence, accepting his punishment.

"Perhaps," Starfire started, an idea forming in her mind, "I will just have to remind you." Robin didn't have time to react before Starfire snapped her arm out pulling him over by the neck, just like last time.

And because he never expected it, just like last time, Robin's only reaction to this was tensing up.

But now is the present, so Starfire went ever so slowly towards him, changing her sudden ways from the past. Starfire was about to take this moment for all that's it was worth. She tilted her head; shut her eyes, savoring in the moment, basking in the moment. Nearing him more and more with each passing second, Starfire could hear their breaths intertwining as the anxiety and excitement heightened. She was so close she could almost feel the heat of her lips against his. Almost there, less then a hair's breathe away…

Then the headlights came, and Starfire never got that complete feeling.

She just had to glance at the oncoming truck and hear its blaring horn for instinct to take over. She jumped into the air and out of the truck's way. As the truck whooshed past her, she quickly took notice of her bare hands. Starfire thought he was in her grip, but she thought wrong.

"Robin!" she cried. Starfire zoomed around the last bit of the truck herself before it would have passed her otherwise. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Robin on the other side down on one knee. Instinct obviously worked for him, too.

Starfire rushed over, kneeling in front of him to get a better look. "You are not hurt are you!" she asked frantically. She lifted his arm up to inspect it but stopped when she felt it shaking. Her better look wasn't good enough. She cocked her head to get a see his face and when she saw that Robin was actually laughing, well, Starfire was_ really_ confused.

"Damn it, Star. Why'd you have to kiss me in the middle of the street?" He looked up at her, grinning ear to ear.

Starfire blinked at this before smiling brightly. With all confusion and worry gone, she pulled him over again in an embrace. As gentle as her hug was, Robin still got short of breath, overwhelmed by her warm and loving nature. Eventually, that energy flowed through him, and a comfortable smile settled on his face. He wrapped his arms around her and both relaxed in each other's close presence, satisfied, content, and silently celebrating on what was born on this day, both today and five years ago. Sometimes it can only take a hug to say thank you or Happy Anniversary.

But sometimes it only takes a hug to say I love you.

_**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this!**_

**_: I felt that the Robin remembering vaguely was probably a little too dramatic but I seriously couldn't think of anything else. Simply put he did remember but he felt weird by telling her that, I don't know! That's my excuse! If it sounded stupid tell me because I would really like to know. :_**

_**You know what else, I'm not even sure if the title goes with the story. Yet again, nothing else seemed to fit. Actually, I felt like there were a lot of other problems, but I haven't posted in a while so I was nervous. Just being honest here.**_

**_Critiques and reviewsare always apreciated!_**


End file.
